1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cameral modules, and particularly to a cameral module with a sealing structure for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Camera apparatus are included in most portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, or personal digital assistants, having an imaging function (e.g., still and/or video photography). A conventional camera apparatus is usually held in a housing of the portable electronic device.
However, a gap exists between the cameral module and the housing of the electronic device. In such cases, dust can enter the housing through the gap and damage the inside of the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.